Fashion accessories, such as ponytail holders, formed of elastic bands decorated with fabric have taken many decorative forms. An early style of such ponytail holders is illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 292,030. This hair band is typically formed of an annulus of fabric material bunched around a free-flowing elastic band. Similar ponytail holders have been developed, such as that illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. 313,485, which included a ponytail holder similar to that noted above with fabric material held circularly to such a ponytail holder so as to provide a free-flowing cascade of decorative fabric. The ponytail holders illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 315,036 include fabric material arranged circumferentially around an elastic cord which has the layers of fabric secured at their rim portions so as to simulate the petals of a flower. Other hair accessories, such as shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 315,226, have fabric material again secured at circumferential rim portions and gathered around an elastic center.
A more recent development is U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 336,544 illustrating a hair band which is formed of layers of fabric material gathered loosely around an elastic member; and similarly U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,385 illustrates an elastic ponytail holder form from a rectangular piece of fabric which is stitched into a flattened tube and stretched under tension and slit transversely to simulate a flower arrangement.
Elastic ponytail holders decorated with fabric have, therefore, been disclosed and used by the art. Known ponytail holders have varying means of construction and arrangement of the fabric material; and the industry continually has a need for fabric fashion accessories which can be used as ponytail holders, decorative wrist bands and the like and yet provide a new and distinctive ornamentation that can be manufactured by techniques enabling mass production.
By my invention, I have provided a decorative fashion accessory that can be fabricated by mass production techniques and yet provide a distinctive and highly decorative fashion accessory which can be used as a ponytail holder, decorative wrist band and the like.